The present invention relates to shipping containers which can be modified to enable smaller containers to be interconnected together to form a single larger container having a volume substantially equal to that of the two smaller containers.
The shipping containers intended for use in practicing the invention include containers which are used for transporting various cargo items primarily by ship, truck, and/or rail. By way of example, the containers may be approximately eight feet high and eight feet wide with lengths of twenty (20) and forty (40) feet.
As a general rule, shipping containers enjoy a minimum cost per cubic foot if the container is a standard length since ship and truck handling and storage equipment are designed to handle the standard length. By way of example, assume that the standard length is selected to be forty (40) feet, and containers that are forty (40) feet in length will be referred to herein as standard shipping containers or standard containers. Containers which are smaller in length than forty (40) feet will be referred to herein as non-standard shipping containers or non-standard containers. To provide standard containers for economic shipping and to handle certain cargo, it is desirable to join multiple non-standard (e.g., a smaller, twenty (20) foot length) containers to form a single standard container.
However, to interconnect non-standard containers to form a standard container is problematic. One problem pertains to the interconnection of two (or more) non-standard length containers to form a sturdy, reliable and easily operable structural connection which can firmly hold the non-standard containers together. Another problem pertains to the manufacture of non-standard containers which can be modified so they can be selectively joined to form a single larger standard container.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an apparatus that provides a sturdy and reliable means by which to connect non-standard shipping containers together to form the equivalent of a standard shipping container. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.